Episode 5028 (25th October 2018)
Summary The Lomax family are distraught when Tegan dies in hospital after being saved by Misbah. Prince manages to revive Lily, unaware she has decided to be with Romeo. Sami and Sinead narrowly survive a tornado. Plot Romeo dives in the water to try rescue a trapped Lily. James spots Romeo going up and down in the water and calls for help. Romeo and Lily kiss but Prince jumps in and rescues her. Romeo gets his foot caught in the rope. Lily and James panic and James prepares to jump in as Romeo resurfaces. Misbah has helped Tegan's breathing and the ambulance arrives. Sami has run over something and it has gotten caught in the tyre. Sami refuses to change the tyre in the torrential rain. Sami snaps at Sinead who has been banging on for so long and decides to go check the tyre, taking his keys with him. Doctor Slavin tells Misbah that she is suspended and cannot be telling the medical staff what to do. She enquires about Misbah's arm, and Misbah lies that she fell during the storm. Ste blames himself for Tegan's condition and admits he needs Harry right now. Harry tells him it's not fair as he's in love with James so Ste tells him to leave. Ste and Leela comfort each other. Sinead is turned on when Sami takes off his shirt and they have begin making out as a tornado forms in the background. Tegan is conscious but in pain and struggling to breathe. Leela tells Ste to hold it together for Tegan. The doctors need to run a few tests but her vitals are fine. Rose visits Tegan in hospital and Tegan is touched when she says "I'm so sorry, mummy". Harry tells James he left Ste for him. James thinks Harry is only with him because Ste found out. James throws Harry out and breaks up with him. Dee Dee also arrives to visit Tegan. Tony is shocked to learn Ste and Harry have split already. Diane and Tony tell Tegan they want to make it official - that the three of them can co-parent Rose and Dee Dee. Doctor Slavin asks the Lomaxes to leave before preparing Tegan for surgery. Sinead and Sami prepare to change the tyre and Sinead is horrified to turn around a spot a tornado approaching them. The car door won't open and the keys are inside. Sami breaks the window and they get in the car in the knick of time. The Hollyoaks village sign falls through the roof. Romeo and Lily make out but she collapses. Tegan has a cardiac arrest. Romeo rushes into the pub with an unconscious Lily. The crash team try revive Tegan. Prince performs CPR on Lily. The Lomaxes watch on as the medical team desperately try save Tegan. Prince manages to revive Lily however the medical team aren't so lucky and Tegan is pronounced dead. The Lomaxes are heartbroken. Cast Regular cast *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Tegan Lomax - Jessica Ellis *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Lily McQueen - Lauren McQueen *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Prince McQueen - Malique Thompson-Dwyer *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Romeo Qunn - Owen Warner *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Harry Thompson - Parry Glasspool Guest cast *Doctor Slavin - Rebecca Bainbridge Notes * Last appearance of Tegan Lomax. *The end music is replaced by slow incidental music. *Rebecca Bainbridge is credited as Rebbecca Bainbridge. *The news reporter reporting on the storm is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2018 episodes